Inappropriate thoughts and awkward adventures
by cain's apprentice
Summary: The second part from my first story...
1. Chapter 1

Inappropriate thoughts and awkward adventures

Well, where do I begin? Talking to myself like this, wow skulduggery's crazy must be wearing off on me. Tanith is back and has been for the last few months and been driving us all crazy. I mean we all feel sorry for her as it must have been awful not being able to control your body but, although this may seem self-centred but I want all the attention to be on me, well not the bad type, Fletcher can have that the outward twat. I like Skulduggery. The amount of crap I have been through in all my life and because of this tiny, miniscule event everyone at the sanctuary has been treating me differently, some people give me more responsibility but mostly they look at me like scum. I don't care though. I want a boy with a nice body, good sense of humour and mainly treat me like another human and doesn't constantly make woman in the kitchen jokes. I hate Fletcher. Meh. We have a new case and I personally have been requested to go by myself because they have a ancient grudge against Skulduggery. Oh well I will just remember to bring a gun.

I might as well retell you the events of the last few months...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As I walked into the meeting room, I also brought a certain essence to the room. Admiration from the new sorcerers, a comfortable glow radiating from Skulduggery and Tanith all mixed in with the deathly glares thrown my way by the new Mage, I don't even know his name and considering the track record for past mages, I doubt I will need to. Fletcher used to come to these meetings because he winged so much to Skulduggery about it so he started to join us, he hated every minute of it but would never tell us and pretend to act all smart for me, oh well it's another reason why I'm glad he's gone, he lied.

To summarise, I was asked to go and snoop on a run-down pub just outside Roarhaven. Skulduggery and Tanith seemed fine about it which was out of the ordinary for Skulduggery, however I accepted with much delight. As I set off down the street to catch the bus, I noticed Skulduggery and Tanith setting off in the other direction to which I was going.

The building in itself appeared and was friendlier than the bus journey I had encountered but I still managed to find a way into the pub without looking too shifty. Wiping dust and broken glass of my jeans from my attack on the window. The room so dark I was barely able to mask out my own hands when I held them in front of my face. Fear became obvious even to myself as I hoped that no-one could see my face. Suddenly a sharp pain occurred in my hip, and then it morphed into wet warmth. For a while it felt good, and then I felt light-headed and realized I had been shot by something. My hands informed me that the object was a dart and I thought it had some form of drugs in it. I have a vague memory of falling shortly afterwards.

I awoke later dazed and confused, my legs, arms, waist and neck strapped to a horizontal table. My years with Skulduggery and extremely intense training sessions with Tanith taught me to test the binds, if I can break them, great! If not continue to survive until help comes. What felt like hours later, a dark figure stood in front of me, he started to explain why he kept me here, how he knew what I was capable of, being Darquesse and all. I gave up listening and found more interest in the light bulb behind him/her. He responded by giving me a harsh slap across my face. My anger boiled, sweat increased adding to the pressure building inside me. "I can't stop this, I can finish him, finish them all. Just. Let. Me. Out." This sentence was chanted out over and over again in my head until I feared for my sanity.

He must has seen this somehow and reacted instantly by hastily reaching into a drawer and pulling out a large needle, I remember stopping and allowing the anger to be replaced by anticipation and wariness concerning that needle. Gentle 'clunks' could be heard as beakers and glass jars collided as he created a sick twisted potion. As fast as he had moved before, he lurched closer and pressed the needle into my arm. As it pierced through layers, I felt queasy, I never have liked injection but this was wearing me out fast. Yet again I was lost in the darkness.


End file.
